


MacCready is fluffy

by fluffystwin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just fluff. I can't help it. He's just too adorable.</p>
<p>MacCready finds something while out and thinks it'd be perfect for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MacCready is fluffy

                Persephone was stretched out on the couch of their nifty new bunker that happened to be attached to Vault 111. That had been an interesting thing to figure out. Nick and Preston were still talking about possibly fortifying the place and using it as a winter bunker in case it got bad. The place wasn’t that bad just as long as she stayed in the front of the bunker by the door. Going deeper in to it only reminded her of the Vault. A pack was tossed to the floor in front of her and a heavy body tumbled over the back of the couch. Said body groaned and stretched out on top of her.

                “Ugh, this couch is so lumpy. I think we should toss it out.”

                She smacked her mercenary on the shoulder and shoved him to the side. His hand gripped her hip to keep her from tumbling off the side of the couch. Sturges mumbled a hi as he headed towards the stairs to where Preston and Nick were hiding.

                “And where have you been Robert?”

                His cheeks turned pink for a moment and it made her smile. She liked doing that.

                “I’ve been out scouring the whole Commonwealth looking for something for you.”

                “Oh? Did you find it?”

                “No, but I found a bunch of comics which is fantastic.”

                Persephone laughed and laid her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to his body. A heartbeat rang through her ear as a sigh finally escaped her. Something about listening to the steady beat tethered her to the fact that she was alive and not just going through the motions. A hand came up and gripped her’s. The calluses were welcomed and she let him take her hand and mess with her fingers for a moment. She leaned back and looked up at him.

                “Fidgety?”

                “Dam—crap. It doesn’t fit.”

                Her brows furrowed as he brought their hands up closer to her face so she could see. How the hell he found one she didn’t know. It was a small silver band with diamonds set in to it. Either he found it and had stashed it or he bought it. He was right, it was a little loose for her right hand fingers. She smiled and rolled on to her other side to free her left arm. The ring was moved to the correct finger and slid to the one untanned part of her finger. The gold band she had once worn was buried with a life that didn’t exist anymore.

                Robert nuzzled her neck. “I’m not quite sure what I’m supposed to do next here.”

                Her body relaxed in to his as he placed kisses on her neck and shoulder. “First, we set up a place for Duncan and Shaun and then we find you a matching one.”

                His left hand threaded through her’s and she felt the metal brush against her fingers. “You’re a little shit.”

                “And proud of it.”


End file.
